En la isla
by Litmus-girl
Summary: Hawk moth esta harto de siempre perder contra ladybug y chatnoir por eso decide otorgarle a un Villano nuevo , unos increíbles poderes pero este en un mal movimiento envía a nuestros héroes através de un portal y terminan perdidos en una isla desierta donde afrontaran nuevas pruebas y nuevos sentimientos. (Editado)!
1. UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA

**Aquí Les traigo una historia de mi pareja favorita que es ladynoir Espero que les guste por favor dejen sus comentarios cualquier tipo de comentario es bienvenido**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes de miraculous ladybug ni la imagen presentada en esta historia me pertenece créditos a sus respectivos autores**

 **•CAPITULO 1•**

Un pequeño rayo de sol se asomaba por la rendija de una ventana, dejando ver lo que parecía ser un polvoriento y desordenado estudio; Iluminaba parcialmente la cara del señor Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador de París , quien permanecía inerte con la cabeza baja sentado en la esquina de la habitación sosteniendo algo entre sus manos y por lo que denotaba su rostro este sentía una gran angustia pero también un gran rencor sus ojos se veían vidriosos como si estuviese a punto de llorar pero su expresión seguía siendo dura y fria.

\- Esta vez tengo un plan que no fallará , siempre dejo que los demás hagan el trabajo, pero esta vez entrare en acción Ladybug y chat noir son solo niños y hasta ahora solo hemos estado jugando al estúpido juego del escondite , pero no dejaré que me venzan una vez mas, no ,esta vez tengo un plan que no fallará y van a conocer quién es hawk moth , te lo prometo...-.

Gabriel Agreste sostenia el guardapelo con la foto de su esposa, su voz mostraba tal decisión que cualquiera que se hubiese encontrado frente a él habria corrido a esconderse, pareciera que esta vez nada podría detenerlo y es que un  
corazón roto por recuperar el amor de su vida es capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso las más viles y despiadadas.

 _ **/POV Marinette/**_

Seguramente todos han tenido uno de esos días en los que piensan "¡este es mi día!", el sol está brillante la temperatura es perfecta, ¡hasta lavé mis calcetines de la suerte! ; si es asi ,pues me alegro por ustedes, pero yo nunca tengo uno de esos dias, para mi es , un nuevo dia, un nuevo error, esa es la historia de mi vida .

Esa mañana todo estába saliendo mal el día anterior después de pelear contra un villano que convertía a todos en buzones, tuve una pesadilla en la que chat noir y yo... Bueno no importa pero fue muy perturbador aunque no lo suficiente porque esa mañana como muchas otras me quedé dormida. No habia hecho mis deberes y mi habitación era un desastre ; al menos me consolo saber que tikki durmió bien, me detuve un momento a observarla mientras su pequeño cuerpecito reposaba sobre un pequeño sombrero aun sin terminar; Desperte exaltada del trance momentáneo que tuve al observar la fragilidad de tikki y mi brusco suspiro despertó de golpe a mi pequeña kwami.

\- ¿Qué pasa marinette ¿ocurre algo malo?- exclamo tikki preocupada.

-¡Si algo horrible llegaré una hora tarde de nuevo a clases! Estoy en problemas- respondi alarmada a punto de soltar unas lágrimas de frustración y con un descenso increíble en mi voz

\- Ay marinette anímate, presiento que hoy será un buen día- dijo ella tratando de animar mi quebrado espiritu

\- Espero que tengas razón tikki, bueno, ¡vamonos dormilona!- rei mientras la acercaba a mi rostro para frotar nuestra mejillas

-¡Mira quien lo dice! - respondió fingiendo estar molesta y reimos juntas ;la compañia de tikki era sin duda una de las cosas que más me ayudaba a superar mi día a dia mis inseguridades y hasta mi torpeza.

Llegue a la escuela y lo unico que pude pensar es como aun no tenia un archivo de excusas de la A a la Z ; repitia en voz baja las excusas que podria usar para saber que decir: "Me resfrie y la fiebre era muy alta", "Mis padres me pidieron que les ayudara en la panaderia", ¿"Se enfermo mi gato"?, no no no chat noir no tiene nada que ver en esto, rei al pensar en mi compañero de combate y por supuesto en que no tenía un gato.

\- ¿Chat noir no tiene que ver en que?- preguntó una voz detrás de mí ; al oir esto contorcione mi cuerpo cual bailarin de break dance, ¡por dios! , esa era la voz de Adrien, ¿acaso adrien escucho lo que decia? por supuesto, si no porque estaria preguntandome eso.

\- A-adrien ¿que haces aqui?- musite nerviosa.

\- Bueno la clase termino y estas frente a mi casillero asi que ... perdon si te asuste parecias muy consentrada, Me parecio oirte hablar sobre chat noir? - su voz sonaba Igual de amable que siempre, incluso parecía algo apenado por el hecho de haberme tomado por sorpresa. ¿¡ Que la clase termino!? No es posible ¿a donde ira a parar mi vida? ¿y mis notas? ¡Seguro adrien estará pensando que soy una desobligada , que no me importa nada y jamás Seré una buena esposa!, los gritos en mi mente desordenada fueron detenidos por una mirada verde penetrante y una sonrisa perfecta que se acercaban cada vez mas a mi con la intencion de obtener una respuesta de mi parte.

\- Mmm ¿chat noir? no no no yo hablaba sobre mi gato, si se enfermo y yo pense ¿cuando chat noir se enferma va al veterinario o al doctor o ...? - Me animé a dar esa respuesta tan ridícula incluso para mi; rei tan tontamente que crei que la cara se me caeria al suelo por mentirle asi a adrien.

\- Bien yo pienso que ya que debajo del traje es una persona normal, ¿debe ir a un doctor normal cierto?, Bueno, nos vemos marinette...- esa fue su respuesta seguida por unas palmadas en mi cabeza y en ese momento adrien me mato,pero ¿enserio?¿ se conformo sólo con esa respuesta?, Bien al menos así no tendria que preocuparme por inventar nada más.

\- El es perfecto - Pensé en voz alta, perfecto en todos los aspectos sobre todo en la forma en la que se dirige a Nino para compartir los apuntes ¡un momento los apuntes! , ¿Nino? ,¡ Alya! Tenía que buscar a mi amiga para disculparme y pedirle los apuntes ,pero, ¿dónde estaba?.

Seguramente estaba buscandome tambien, para facilitar las cosas decidí preguntarle a Nino, seguramente él lo sabe mejor que yo, después de todo, ¿ellos tienen algo no?, en cuanto me acerqué, no pude evitar sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, fue como si hubiese recibido un balde de agua fría; lo que adrien dijo me dejo sin palabras

\- ¡te lo digo Nino marinette es Ladybug!-.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Les agradezco si llegaron hasta aquí sé que es un poco corto, pero si les gusta Comenten, si quieren que continúe haganmelo saber también con su bonito review y así iré haciendo la historia más suculenta**  
 **les dejo una pregunta ¿cómo creen que Adrien supuestamente se enteró que ladybug es marinette?**  
 **Ponganlo en los comentarios**  
 **Nos vemos**


	2. ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

**Holi Que tal que tal gente bonita que lee mi historia se que tarde mucho en subir mi cap pero si les gusta prometo no hacerlo y actualizar más rápido ustedes me inspiran los adoro gracias por darle fav y follow.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Miraculous ladybug no me pertenece**

-Te lo digo Nino marinette es ladybug-  
Exclamó Adrien en voz baja hacia Nino.

-¿Porque estas tan seguro viejo?- respondió incrédulo entre risas -Llevas casi una semana diciendo lo mismo, estás empezando a asustarme Adrien ¡te lo juro!-.

-No es broma mira tengo pruebas-replicó

-¿Pruebas?,amigo estas empezando a sonar como Alya- inquirió nuevamente.

-Bueno más bien algunas teorías -respondió con tímidesa sobandose el cuello como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso y continuó-.  
\- por ejemplo:

1\. Siempre llega tarde a clase con el rostro cansado y siempre dice que está ocupada.

2\. A veces ni siquiera hace las tareas aunque estoy consciente de que Mari es muy inteligente.

3\. Murmura cosas ella sola, como si estuviera ocurriendo algo, o como si estuviera escondiendo un secreto.

4\. La he visto hablar con su bolso y meter comida en él

5\. Sólo piensalo nunca ha sido akumatizada y además hace un rato la oí hablando sobre chatnoir.

Adrien concluyó sus argumentos con los ojos bien abiertos esperando la respuesta de su amigo hasta ahora incrédulo.

-Sabes de que es lo único que me di cuenta...¡creo que te gusta marinette!-canturreó el moreno haciendo sonrrojar a Adrien.

-No no no eso no es lo que yo...- tartamudeó

-Tranquilo Adrien, Marinette es muy linda,amable e intrepida-dijo el moreno posando su mano sobre el hombro de Adrien - recuerdo que eso es lo que me gustó de ella al principio ; Aunque luego de estar toda la tarde con Alya me di cuenta que tenemos más cosas en común - agregó -y luego me enteré de algo que no te puedo decir jem..jem...- tosió para ocultar su argumento

-¿ Que...dices?-preguntó Adrien inocentemente.

\- Na-nada lo que digo es que... vamos amigo en todo lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido, mira, a veces tú tampoco llegas a clase o llegas tarde, ¡a veces yo tengo que hacer tu tarea hermano! Siempre que te invito algún lugar no tienes tiempo o son tus clases de chino o son sesiones de fotos, te he visto hablar con tu camiseta que eso es aun mas raro que mari hablando con su bolsa,tampoco has sido akumatizado y aveces cuando vez pósters de ladybug susurras -es hermosaaa!- seguido de un suspiro,o que, ¿ acaso vas a decirme que tú eres chatnoir?.- cuestionó burlonamente Nino.

-Claro claro que no Nino ¿qué estás diciendo?Yo no , yo solo...-

-Tranquilo hermano no te pongas mal marinette es linda y no te culpo-"pero no  
le digas a alya" pensó en su mente.-Por creer que pueda ser una heroína ya te dije lo que pienso, además se qué si tú tuvieras ese secreto me lo dirías ¿verdad?-respondió.

-Sí si por supuesto, Mari... ella también se lo diría a alya y ella te lo diría a ti, así que ya lo sabriamos ¿no?-dijo- puedes estar seguro de que yo te lo diría a ti además como podría ser yo chatnoir si mi padre me tiene prácticamente atado a su escritorio.- río nervioso.

-Tienes razón- río Nino afirmando todo lo que su amigo le habia dicho.

En ese momento el teléfono de Adrien sonó anunciando que tenía clases de esgrima. Así que se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió hacia sus clases.

-¡Cuidate amigo y descansa más ,te hace falta!- gritó Nino hacia Adrien quien ya se encontraba algo lejos.

Mientras tanto marinette suspiraba aliviada realmente pensó que alguien había descubierto su secreto y peor había sido Adrien y ahora lo estaría divulgando por ahí, pero para su buena suerte todo había sido una falsa alarma y ahora podía regresar tranquila a casa no sin antes reportarse con su amiga.

-¿Y por qué crees que ella es ladybug no te parece que esa chica es demasiado sosa y fofa?- cuestionó plagg mientras metía un enorme pesado de queso a su boca.

-No digas eso plagg- Adrien resongó molesto ante el kwami -Sé qué Marinette puede ser un poco torpe aveces y que todo el tiempo está nerviosa, pero, también la he visto demostrar liderazgo y audacia- los ojos del chico se iluminarón- te confieso algo plagg si tuviera que elegir entre todas las chicas de la escuela para que fueran ladybug elegiría sin dudas a Marinette.

-Mmm...- hizo una enorme pausa la pequeña criatura - pues los croissants que hace no están nada mal, tampoco me molestaría que te casaras con ella y fuera nuestra cocinera- dijo plagg frotando su abultado estómago.

-No tienes remedio plagg nisiquiera me molestaré en responder a eso- exclamó entre suspiros y negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba al pequeño dentro de su locker con más queso y otras cosas para que se entretuviera mientras él terminaba sus clases.

-No niegues que también te gustaria-gritó y río fuertemente dentro del locker haciendo que Adrien se cubriera los oídos

-¡Ay,si supieras!-dijo plagg para sí.

Marinette en su casa hablaba con tiki sobre lo ocurrido sintiéndose sin duda muy aliviada.

-Casi te descubren debes ser más cuidadosa Marinette nadie absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Adrien, puede saber tu identidad como ladybug es muy peligroso y lo ó la pequeña criatura.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero yo no hice nada solamente estaba hablando, me escuchó pero creo que creyó en todo lo que le dije- respondió apenada a los regaños.

\- si él hubiese creído en todo lo que dijiste no habría ido directamente a decirle a Nino,ahora te das cuenta que no puedes confiar en él-resongó cruzando sus pequeños brazos.

-¿Queeee? ; No seas tan dura con él tikki Adrien es buena persona-.

-No digo que no lo sea pero no es muy discreto que digamos- añadió inmediatamente.

-Siii...Adrien podrá ser hermoso divino y perfecto pero no es nada discreto ¿verdad?- dijó Marinette en un tono más calmado y rieron para luego hablar sobre trivialidades

Marinette siguió con sus trabajos de la escuela y al poco rato decidió mencionarle a tikki algo que la preocupaba.

-¿Sabes?, Siento que es muy raro ya casi termina el día y no a habido ningún akuma, no hay problemas , ni nada-dijo dijó pensativa.

-¡No te preocupes Marinette deberías estar agradecida puedes descansar hoy!-exclamó tikki alegremente.

-Sí pero es demasiado raro en toda la semana no hemos hecho otra cosa más que patrullar-añadio con preocupación.

-Creo que aunque no haya habido actividad debemos tener los ojos bien abiertos, si te hace sentir más tranquila creo que podrías ir a vigilar un poco la ciudad-sugirió tikki.

-Sera lo mejor ¡vamos tiki transformame!- seguidamente hizo su acostumbrada coreografía y salió de su cuarto a patrullar la ciudad.

La figura de ladybug se reflejaba en los ventanales y calles de París mientras hiba de un lado a otro ; Todo parecía tranquilo era un día soleado pero no demasiado así que podía posarse largo tiempo sobre los tejados, le encanta ver todo desde arriba, la belleza de París era sin igual, su parte favorita, los campos Elíseos, estos lucían aun mas hermoso desde arriba.  
Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que al pasar cerca de la plaza en una serie de negocios vio a dos sujetos que discutían acaloradamente

-No hay nada que pueda hacer el embargo es irrevocable- exclamó un hombre de saco y corbata.

\- Por favor este negoció a sido de nuestra familia por más de tres generaciones-respondió más calmado quien por el aspecto del lugar parecía ser el dueño de una tienda de espejos y artesanías de vidrio Parisina.

\- Lo siento Lambert no hay nada que yo pueda hacer el jefe obtuvo la aprobación del juez así que como no hay pago no hay negoció- el sujeto chasqueó los dedos y sus trabajadores comenzaron a sacar todo estrepitosamente si ningún cuidado incluso movían las cosas tan bruscamente que era sorprendente que aun no se hubieran roto.

La preocupación del hombre abandonó su rostro para reemplazarlo por un rostro de ira ; los trabajadores sacaban todo a montones como si de unas piezas de lego se trataran y el cuadro del bisabuelo de Lambert era el pilar , un pilar que justo antes de salir por la puerta se desplomó y calló en mil pedazos ; la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡ Que han hecho!- exclamó Lambert lleno de rabia los trabajadores ignoraron su reclamó y siguieron con lo suyo.

Como todos los días Hawk Moth esperaba al acecho de un alma perturbada y para él como muchas otras veces, está era una oportunidad perfecta de obtener los Miraculous.

-Verrelance yo soy Hawk Moth te daré el poder de vengarte de los que te hicieron daño, pero a cambio quiero los Miraculous de ladybug y chat noir.

-A tus órdenes Hawk Moth-

Ladybug miraba atónita; las cosas habían pasado muy rápido si tan sólo hubiese capturado el akuma antes de que llegará a Lambert, no tendrían que enfrentarlo ahora , pero no era hora de lamentarse así que puso manos a la obra.

-No creo que está sea una buena forma de arreglar las cosas Lambert podemos encontrar una solución-dijo Ladybug tratando de persuadir inútilmente al

villano.

-Luego me encargaré de ti Ladybug primero ire deshacerme de estos inútiles- exclamó con desdén hacia la catarina acto seguido apuntó con lo que ahora parecía ser un cetro translúcido pero antes de que pudiera señalar a su objetivo chat noir logró desviar su ataque con su vara

-Yyyyy su gato favorito ya está aquí ; ¿Me extrañaste my lady?

-No hay tiempo para tu encanto ¡cuidado chatnoir!

Del bastón de Verrelance salieron trozos de cristal roto que rozaron el hombro de chatnoir

-Agg ¿sabes quién diseñó este traje? ¿no? yo tampoco pero debió costarle mucho trabajo -

Ladybug trató de pasar por debajo de él para tomarle por sorpresa , lanzó el yoyó y logró que el villano perdiera estabilidad y este disparo hacia un árbol compactadole en una escultura bidimensional de vidrio.

-¡chat noir! el bastón, ahí tiene el akuma-

-entendido mi lady -se elevó por los aires por encima de él y justo cuando estaba apunto de tirar su bastón este inquilino el centro y en el cielo apareció un espejo con una especie de vórtice en el

-ya me tienen harto ustedes y todos los que quieren arruinar mis planes desaparecerán - chat noir era absorbido por el vórtice y su única ayuda era su bastón el cual enterró en él pavimento pero la atracción era demasiado fuerte ladybug trató de ayudarlo lanzado su yoyó y atándolo a su cintura pero Verrelance hizo más grande el espejo y con este la potencia del bortice

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡detente los miraculous! - la voz de hawk moth hizo que el villano tratara de cerrar el portal pero en cuanto lo hizo este perdió estabilidad y absorbió a ladybug y chat noir.

Los héroes de París caían y caían atravez de un colorido agujero que parecía no tener fin sus gritos eran insostenibles no sabían si seguirían cayendo para siempre o que tan lejos de sus hogares los escupiria el portal.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que pudieron ver el final de su confuso viaje  
aunque no podían ver donde caerían exactamente sabian que el aterrizaje no seria nada agradable.

-Ladybug si no sobrevivimos quiero que sepas que eres la única chica que he amado- dijó con falsa desesperación

-Que lindo eres gatito pero no hay tiempo para confesiónes tenemos que hacer que el impacto sea menos doloroso, chatnoir tu vara extiendela lo más que puedas nos servirá para desender-exclamó ladybug.

-Por eso te amo my lady- obedeció la orden al tiempo que tomaba su cintura para bajar juntos

Aunque la fricción en su mano era demasiada chatnoir aguanto como campeón hasta el final; cuando porfin aterrizaron lo que visualizarón los dejo atónitos.

-¿Arena blanca, el mar? ¿que es esto, donde estamos?- cuestionó ladybug desesperada.

-¡ Por Dios estamos en Hawaii!- exclamó chatnoir extasiado.

-No estamos en Hawaii, es una isla en medio de la nada, si fuera Hawaii abría gente y edificios no todo esto-señalo hacia la espesa selva frente a ellos asiendo una seña rápida para que chatnoir volteara a ver una especie de bote roto y junto a él un esqueleto humano.

-Bueno almenos tenemos nuestros poderes que nos protegeran de lo que sea que le haya hecho eso- su comentario optimista fue interrumpido por el sonido de sus respectivos Miraculous que le havisaban que estaban a punto de transformarse.

¿FIN?

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 ***Elegí el nombre Verre lance para el villano ya que se significa lanza de vidrio en frances**

 ***El nombre se pronuncia ver lons obviamente con el tipico acento frances.**

 **Bueno esto a sido todo que les pareció.**

 **Críticas, tomatazos, abucheos, demandas algo ? Den señales de vida porfavor y comenten díganme que les gustaría que pasará para que lo incluya o si debo cambiar algo que está mal siéntase libre de regañarme o almenos diganme que ya nl escriba jajaja bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap gracias por leer.**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
